


Antes da aula

by Linna_Ai



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um pequeno pwp. Dá para fazer muita coisa antes de ir para aula, é só acordar com vontade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes da aula

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos: contem slash e lemon (é um pwp, oras!), ou seja, se não gosta de ver dois homens se pegado, não leia!   
> Disclaimer: Drake & Josh não me pertence (eles pertencem a si mesmos e um ao outro hehe)

 

Segurava firmemente as ancas do menor, as afastando para entrar melhor, mais fundo e mais rápido. Enquanto o beijava para conter os gemidos que seriam altos, mas eram agora abafados. O outro tentava se conter, até afundava as unhas curtas nas costas do maior buscando aguentar aquela grande onda de prazer, mas era simplesmente tão difícil!  
  
Drake estava sentado num móvel, as pernas longas e pálidas abertas e em volta da cintura de Josh, pois esse tomava-o intensamente. Não podiam fazer barulho porque todos estavam em casa. Assim, Drake estava enlouquecendo para não gritar quando sentia o maior fundo, tocando-o naquele lugar que o fazia gozar intensamente, porém enquanto ainda não chegava lá, apenas rebolava contra as estocadas duras e secas. "Que rapidinha incrível!" pensou.  
  
Deviam estar a caminho da aula, mas o menor acordara excitado e convencera o moreno a ajudá-lo rapidamente.  
  
Sentiu Josh largar seus lábios para morder seu pescoço causando arrepios e permitindo-o ofegar.  
  
Aumentou os movimentos, por vezes em círculos, outras apenas bem fundo sabendo que era assim que Drake gostava e que não importava a dor, pelo menos não quando estava prestes a gozar, como sabia que ele estava pelos espasmos fortes e seguidos em volta de seu membro que arremetia mais ao sentir a contração.  
  
-AH!! Josh, eu vou...-gritou pouco antes de gozar entre os corpos e causando logo depois o prazer de Josh também.

**The end.**


End file.
